Ato Myou Uchini Yuukan
by Mello's-Killing-Festival
Summary: Rikku and Ritsuka finally attends highschool, called Konoha High. They both find love, make their new friends, and enemies. Huh? And why is Suigetsu and Naruto always following them?
1. First Period

**Ato Myou Uchini Yuukan. A life of sorrow**

**Rikku watched as Ritsuka skipped down the hall way. It was their first day of school and the shorter girl was all exited. Rikku had Ritsuka's backpack in one hand and her own over her shoulder. Once Ritsuka reached all the way to the end of the hall she skipped all the way back to where Rikku stood. "Come on Rikku. We don't want to be late for our first class. Stop standing there and move." The shorted girl started pushing the other one down the hall.**

**"We don't even have the same class together so why are you pushing me. You can go up ahead you know." Rikku let herself be pushed by her friend.**

**"Soooo. Our classes are still close to each other. We can walk together." Ritsuka kept pushing Rikku down the hall way to their classes. "And don't forget to wait for me when the bell rings. I don't know where my next class is and I don't want to get lost." **

**Rikku rolled her eyes. "Ritsuka your next class is right above you. My class is in a whole different section of the school. I can't wait for you. I have to find my other class and find a short cut if there is one." Once in front of the classes they stopped walking and turned to face each other.**

**"I don't want to walk alone. The halls are long and you know I get lost easily." Hands on her hips and a pout on her face. She looked up at the taller girl.**

**"You'll be fine." Rikku turned to face her Algebra class. "I'll see you after class and then at lunch. Bye." She waved her hand at Ritsuka and walked into the class. **

**In class, Rikku sat on one of the desks in the back of the class. She set her book bag on the floor and took out the books necessary for the class. Once the bell rang, Rikku sat on the chair that was attached to the desk. She watched as more kids entered the class right behind the teacher. Their heads low because they were late for the first day of school. **

**Rikku snickered at their stupidity. 'How can they be late to the first class of the day?' she asked herself.**

**The teacher, Mrs. Yomata, arranged us in alphabetical order. Rikku was in the center back of the class room. She didn't like this very much. She only liked sitting in the corner back, like where she was sitting before she was moved by the teacher.**

** Once everyone was done growing about the seats they have gotten Mrs. Yomata began to speak. "Okay class, sense this is the first day of school, I want you all to introduce yourselves." A smile was on the teachers face. **

**'There are too many kids in this class.' She thought to herself while laying her head on her arm and waited for her turn. 'I miss junior high.' Rikku sighed.**

**Rikku then heard a boy two seats away from her speak. "Troublesome." She turned to see how it was. A boy with a small ponytail and his head rested on his hand. **

**She then heard her name being called by the teacher. Rikku stood up to announce herself. "My name is Rikku Hasomiru. I like to read and write stories…and" Rikku put her hand on her chin and started to think of what she can tell the class. "I'm 14, I live alone. I don't have to many friends, and I liked junior high so much better." She then sat down in her seat. **

**The boy next to her stood up and one of the girls in the front squealed. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 14, I live with my older brother and that's all you need to know." Once he was finished two more girls squealed and Rikku rolled her eyes. **

**'These girls are really stupid.' Rikku looked at Sasuke. 'He is good looking though. Good looking but not my type.' Rikku couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her going out with a dude like him. 'I'd go crazy with that attitude of his… Now that I think of it, maybe Ritsuka would go good with him. They do say opposites attracted.' **

**Once Sasuke was back in his seat another boy stood up and began to introduce himself. "The names Suigetsu, I'm 15, I live with my older brother too, and I love the water." Suigetsu put on a proud face when he said his last words. He sat down and looked at Rikku with a satisfied grin.**

**Rikku rolled her eyes once more and looked the other way. 'I can't believe this. I have to be in a school with a bunch of asses.' **

**Once the introductions were finished the teacher started to speak about what would happen though out the year. Rikku didn't think much about what the teacher was saying. The next thing she knew was that the bell had rung and the class was over. **

**Rikku quickly walked out of the room and stood in front of Ritsuka's class room door. Ritsuka came out with a smile on her face. "Well?" She asked while meeting her best friend in the congested halls. **

**"Well what?" Rikku started walking in the direction of her next class and Ritsuka followed right behind her. **

**"Don't be a retard Rikku. You know what I mean. How did your first class go?"**

**"Fine I guess. I hate how people piss me off so easily though."**

**"I have a feeling you didn't make to many friends, did you." Ritsuka huffed out.**

**"You know me way to well, don't you? How about you? Did such a cheerful and energetic girl like you make any new friends?" **

**Ritsuka signed then rolled her eyes, a smile was on her face the hole time. "Unlike you, I did make a new friend. His name is Naruto, and he's awesome. HE LOVES RAMEN!!" The shorter girl squealed and hopped up and down like a bunny. "He has six birth marks on his cheek. They look like whiskers. He's hyper just like me and I love his smile. It's so happy." **

**"Yo, Ritsuka." A blonde boy walked out of the classroom that Ritsuka departure from a while ago. "Were you waiting for me or something?" He asked as soon as he reached them. **

**"Not really. I was just telling my friend, Rikku, all about you." Ritsuka pointed towards Rikku who just waved and said a quiet hello to the blonde boy. **

**"Ritsuka, if I don't go now I will be late to my next class. I'll see you later all right." Rikku patted Ritsuka on the head then started to walk away. **


	2. Lunch

**Ato Myou Uchini Yuukan. .:.Chapter 2.:.**

**Don't own Naruto even the slightest. **

Rikku laid her head on her hand. Her other free hand twirled her pen around like it was a baton. 'I hate World History.' She said to herself while looking at the clock and hoped that the class would finally end. It was now seventh period and lunch was up next. She took her eyes away from the clock just to look around at her classmates. She then noticed that she was the only one not paying any attention to the teacher. Rikku looked at the teacher and tried to pay attention to what she was saying. Sadly she didn't even last five minutes. Rikku looked back at the clock and waited for the bell to ring.

Once the bell finally rang the first one out the door was Rikku. She put her backpack in her locker quickly then headed for the lunch room. It was quite easy to find Ritsuka. She was the loudest person in the whole lunch room. Ritsuka was in the lunch line, hopping up and down. The blonde boy next to her smiled and stared down at her. Ritsuka stopped hoping when she spotted Rikku. The shorter girl waved at the green eyed girl.

Rikku waved back and walked to the lunch line. Ritsuka wanted Rikku to cut the people that were in front of her but Rikku stayed in the back. She knew that, that would piss them off. By the time it was Rikku's turn to get her lunch, everyone was finishing their lunch. Rikku wound up getting only a pop tart and a water bottle. When Rikku found Ritsuka at one of the back tables she walked towards her. Once she reached the young girl she sat down next to her. Rikku would have sat in the seat in front of Ritsuka but the seat was occupied by the blonde boy that Ritsuka had introduced her to after first period.

Rikku opened up the rapper and started to eat the pop tart quickly. The green haired girl started to daydream while the blonde boy and the black haired girl talked happily. Rikku snapped out of her daydream when the blonde boy called her name. "Hey. What's wrong with you?" He asked while taking a sip of the green haired girl's water bottle, without her permission.

Rikku looked at the blonde then snatched her water from his hands. "It's not nice to take other peoples things without their consent." She said to him while wiping the top of her water bottle.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm fine." Rikku ate the last piece of her pop tart then stood up to throw the rapper away. Once Rikku reached the garbage can she spotted the boy that was in her first period class. He was throwing his garbage out as wall. Rikku had a choice of saying hello to him or to just ignore him. Obviously she chose to ignore the taller boy. She through the rapper in the garbage can and started to walk away. Sadly for her the bluish-green haired boy decided to follow her to her seat without her consent.

"Ummm. Rikku, why is Suigetsu here?" Naruto asked while pointing at the boy that was behind her.

Rikku turned around and yelped, surprised to see a boy behind her. "Hay, you're the girl in my Algebra class right?" A sleek smirk on his pale face.

"Yes. Now go away." Rikku turned around and sat down in her seat not waiting for the boy to walk away. This fumed Suigetsu. He slammed his hands on the table. His body hovered over the young girl. Everyone in the lunch room looked at the two teens in shock. The only people in the lunchroom that weren't in shock at the moment were Rikku and Suigetsu. "I would suggest that you don't make a scene in front of other people. It's embarrassing." Some students turned back to mind their own business while most of them stayed turned to see what was going to happen next.

"I don't care what the school thinks." Suigetsu hissed in her ear. A smug smile then appeared on his face "Don't piss me off. You could get hurt by doing so." The smile quickly disappeared when Suigetsu noticed that Rikku was unfazed by his words. A light growl escaped from the back of his throat. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No, not really. Why? Was I supposed to?" Rikku asked. She took a sip of her water bottle. "I'd advise you to lay off. I'm not in the mood to deal with crap at the moment." She put the water bottle down and turned towards the blue hair teen. "Let me get this straight with you. I'm not scared of you. I have a bad temper and you should be scared of me instead. You can even ask Ritsuka, she knows everything about me." Rikku tilted her head towards Ritsuka; Suigetsu looked at the young girl as well.

This got the long haired girl frantic. She looked from the green haired girl to the bluish-green haired boy, and then shook her head up and down. "Rikku can be very scary when she's mad. That's why I always like to stay away or leave her alone when she's in a bad mood." Ritsuka chucked nervesly, then went on with her conversation with the blonde boy like nothing happened.

The blonde haired teen was about to ask what were they talking about when a tall raven haired teen came into the conversation. "Suigetsu, what are you doing?" He asked while examining the three teens that were sitting at the lunch table. He locked eyes with the short girl. Ritsuka quickly turned away from him so that she was able to hide her blush. The raven haired teen then looked at the little blond boy that was currently growling at him. "What, mad cause I looked at your little girlfriends." Those words made Ritsuka blush a darker color. The blonde and raven haired boy stared at each other until the bell finally rung, signaling that lunch was over.

Rikku quickly stood up. She grabbed Ritsuka's hand and started dragging her towards the exit of the lunchroom. 'I can't take this much longer." She thought to herself wile exiting the lunchroom. After getting a good distance from the lunchroom Rikku let go of Ritsuka's hand and looked at her. "I knew it." The taller girl said after seeing her best friends blush.

Ritsuka tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean by that?" She watched as the green eyed girl walked away with a smirk on her face. "Hay, I asked you a question you know?"

"…."

Ritsuka realized that she wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon so she followed the taller girl. "You have to tell me sooner or later."

"….."

"You're mean!!" Once Ritsuka caught up to Rikku she dropped the subject and they both headed for their next class.

* * *


End file.
